Carmen Rukt Op
Carmen rukt op is de vijfde aflevering van het tweede seizoen van F.C. De Kampioenen. Verloop * Inleiding ** Zowel Daan als Frederik zijn op reis geweest. ** Daan is naar Polen geweest. Het was leuk. Ze reisden van het Noorden naar het Zuiden. Op Siens verjaardag zijn ze naar Auswitch geweest. Alles was heel goedkoop in Polen, Daan at daarom heel veel Skittles en heeft daardoor iets aan zijn tanden. Hij moet antibiotica nemen en mag geen alcohol drinken. ** Frederik heeft deelgenomen aan de Budapest Rally en vertelt enkele verhalen en deelt zijn versiertrucs. * Voorspellingen ** Xander *** Carmen zal "boeferke" zeggen: geen punt *** Carmen zal een dubbele porto vragen: geen punt *** Carmen zal op een gegeven moment zeggen "oh, segg!": 1 punt *** De plot zal draaien om Carmen die in een hogere sociale klasse wil geraken, en Xavier die haar wil tegenhouden: 1 punt ** Daan *** Carmen zal promotie krijgen: geen punt (ze wel ontslagen en weer aangenomen) *** "Sloeber" zal benoemd worden tijdens de aflevering: geen punt *** Er zal een tank voorkomen: geen punt ** Frederik *** Carmen zal in 2 verschillende scenes een sigaar roken: 1 punt *** De hoofdantagonist zal Pascale zijn: 1 punt *** Een figurant zal iets zeggen: geen punt *** De special guest zal Markske zijn: geen punt *** Pico zal "kerel" gebruiken als catch-phrase: geen punt * Aflevering * Nieuwe rubriek: "Wie doet er eigenlijk zijn fucking best?", waarin de cast op zoek gaat naar wie van de acteurs het best speelde ** Boma speelde het best, "zoals altijd" ** Wie was slechtst? Doortje ** Oscar werd gemist * Hoe kon het script beter? ** Meer Oscar ** Meer moppen * De volgende aflevering: "FC Toneel" ** De cast denkt na over hoe de volgende aflevering er zal uitzien * Voor de meme van de week mogen de luisteraars stemmen Brievenrubriek Veel brieven deze week! * Sam V. postte een afbeelding op de Facebook: Picomon * Michiel P. stuurde een meme: "Yo meme, hier mijn eerste inzending voor de meme. Geen kampioenentronie, maar moest het echt met een kampioen erin zijn? Ik zie er een beetje de jonge Xavier in voor hij naar het leger ging of voor hij aan de valium zat. Groeten, uw trouwe luisteraar, Michiel P." * Matthias DC: "Dag Frederk, Xander en Daan, als bijlage stuur ik mijn inzending voor de meme-wedstrijd. Ik moet echter wel toegeven dat ik niet de bedenker ben van deze "geniale" mop, niemand minder dan Marijn Devalck komt alle eer toe, de desbetreffende mop is te vinden in dit interview, helemaal onderaan. Ik kwam dit interview tegen in mijn slopende zoektocht omtrent het ontslag van Pico Coppens. Verder zou ik niet aanraden om de rest van het artikel te lezen, het is "zaat". Ik heb die kogel voor jullie al opgevangen, en ik heb er als enige hoogtepunt uitgehaald dat het personage Balthazar Boma is gestalte geworden gegeven door Mark Peters maar die liet het om ongenoemde redenen afweten." * Laurens N.: "Beste vrienden van Mij Gedacht, bedankt voor de shout-out in de aflevering Naar Amerika. ..." Laurens N. heeft een lijst opgesteld met worstelmatches die de moeite waard zijn: wel 8 bladzijden lang. ** Frederik en Xander vertellen over worstelen. Toen ze in het vijfde en zesde leerjaar zaten, was worstelen "de shit". * Laurens M.: stuurde een meme: Pico die zegt "y'all got any more of those Mij Gedacht episodes?" Eten In de achtergrond werd het ritselen van chipszakken opgemerkt.